


Reunited

by snowstormdaydreams



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Leiliana got a nug, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, The Winter Palace (Dragon Age), reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowstormdaydreams/pseuds/snowstormdaydreams
Summary: Before the Exalted Council meets, Thom and the Inquisitor reunite after their time apart.
Relationships: Blackwall | Thom Rainier/Female Inquisitor, Blackwall/Female Inquisitor, Blackwall/Female Lavellan
Kudos: 11





	Reunited

Thom felt eyes on him as soon as he stepped on the grounds of the Winter Palace, and while it still made him uncomfortable, he couldn’t bring himself to care too much. The Inquisitor had not arrived yet, and he tried not to feel too disappointed, going off to find Bull and Sera to catch up.

When the stares became too much, he finally excused himself, finding a quiet spot by one of the training dummies, throwing knives to pass the time. Word spread when the Inquisiton party arrived, and he continued his knife throwing, trying not to count down the minutes until she came to him.

He finally heard her footsteps behind him, and he wasn’t sure if he had gotten better at sensing her, or she just wasn't being as sneaky as usual. Throwing one last knife, he turned to her, the grin splitting his face involuntary.

“Maker, I’ve missed you,” their months apart had made him feel older, but somehow Arwyn had not aged a day.

She smiled, eyes sparkling in the sun. “You missed me? You weren’t even gone long this time!”

More than anything, he just wanted to kiss her. “When every day away from you feels like a year…”

He allowed his voice to trail off as he closed the distance between them, pulling her against his chest. She stood on tiptoes, kissing him eagerly. The kiss started slow, a welcome home, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Finally pulling back, he took in her slightly dazed expression and looked around grateful to find they were still alone. “As much as I appreciated the letters, this is much better,” he smiled in amusement when she did not let him go.

Her face lit up. “You liked my letters?”

“I did my lady, but I do wonder how you got such letters past our spymaster.”

“Oh, I bought her a nug,” Arwyn grinned. 

He shook his head, fondness washing over him. “Of course you did.”

“And… I missed you too,” she tilted her head up for another kiss, and he happily obliged.


End file.
